Game Guy
Sonic the Hedgehog |Scenariusz= *Pat Allee *Ben Hurst |Premiera=10 września 1994 |Numer=14 |Poprzedni=Heads or Tails |Następny=Sonic Conversion }} Game Guy – czternasty odcinek serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Jednocześnie jest pierwszym odcinkiem drugiego sezonu. Fabuła Dwa Swat-boty w latających pojazdach ścigały Hover Unit przez pustynię. Pojazd rozbił się następnie w leśnej rzece i wybiegł z niego Ari, który zaczął uciekać przed robotami. Nieopodal, Sonic i Sally zamontowali hak z liną w innym, zniszczonym Hover Unit, mając zamiar podnieść pojazd i zebrać z niego cenne materiały do zbudowania De-Robotyzera. Sonic pobiegł i pociągnął za sobą linę, sprawiając że Hover Unit został podważony. Następnie jeż zawiązał linę wokół pnia i razem z Sally zaczął szukać potrzebnych części. Bohaterowie znaleźli wtedy generator pola magnetycznego. Nieopodal, Tails i Dulcy obserwowali okolicę przez lornetki ze wieży strażniczej na drzewie. Antoine przyszedł do nich i zaczął recytować swój poemat dla Sally, ale Tails przerwał mu, ponieważ poemat czynił go coraz bardziej głodnym. Dulcy przestraszyła potem Antoine tak, że ten wyskoczył ze swoich butów. W międzyczasie Sonic i Sally postawili magnes na pniu drzewa. Sonic chciał go włączyć, ale Sally ostrzegła go, że przyciągnie to każdy kawałek metalu w promieniu 50 stóp. Wtedy nadbiegł Antoine, chcąc zaprezentować swój wiersz Sally, ale potknął się o linę, którą zawiązał Sonic. Chwycił linę i dał się pociągnąć na drzewo. Jednocześnie zniszczony Hover Unit zaczął upadać na Sally, ale Sonic ją uratował. Potem ocalił także magnes i razem z Sally pomógł wstać Antoine, który spadł z drzewa. W tym czasie Tails i Dulcy zauważyli Swat-boty ścigające Ariego. Tails powiadomił o tym Sonica i zanim jeż wyruszył by przepędzić maszyny, Sally poleciła mu, aby zwabił je do niej. Sonic postanowił wykonać jej polecenie bez wahania. Swat-boty zapędziły Ariego do drzewa, ale ten zdołał ich uniknąć i przeskoczyć na pobliską gałąź. Wtedy przybiegł Sonic i zaoferował swoją pomoc, ale Ari nie wiedział, dlaczego roboty miałyby zmienić swój cel. Wkrótce okazało się, że Sonic był priorytetowym celem dla Swat-botów. Jeż zwabił roboty aby pobiegły za nim, a Ari udał się w przeciwnym kierunku. Gdy Swat-boty były blisko, Sally uruchomiła magnes, który przyciągnął je i dezaktywował. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła następnie konwerter mocy ze Swat-bota, aby użyć go potem do De-robotyzera. Nocą, przy ognisku, Dulcy i Antoine grali w karty. Z ukrycia obserwował ich Surveillance Orb. Ari opowiadał Sonicowi, Tailsowi i Sally o tym, że był jednym z siedmiu Freedom Fighters, ale Doktor Robotnik schwytał jego towarzyszy i teraz został sam. Sally nie wierzyła w to, że istnieją inni Freedom Fighters, oraz, że praktycznie każdy może się za nich podawać. Sonic jednak wierzył w historię Ariego i zaczął się kłócić z Sally. Doktor Robotnik i Snively śledzili w Robotropolis rozmowę. Snively powiedział, że Sally mogłaby być problemem, ale dla Robotnika liczyło się to, że Sonic dał się złapać. Ari przerwał kłótnię, mówiąc że już pójdzie, aby nie wywoływać kłopotów. Sonic jednak postanowił mu pomóc i zostawił przyjaciół, aby sami zabrali części do De-robotyzera do Knothole. Nazajutrz Sally, Antoine i Tails lecieli na grzbiecie Dulcy nad lasem. Dulcy jednak zaczęła przysypiać i Sally musiała ją obudzić. Smoczyca nie zorientowała się jednak na czas i bohaterowie uderzyli w drzewo i wpadli prosto do warsztatu Rotora. Tam Bunnie opatrzyła Dulcy, a Rotor podłączył Swat-bota do swojego urządzenia i bohaterowie zmusili go do mówienia. Okazało się, że Swat-boty miały celowo ścigać Ariego i nie schwytać go, aby zwrócić uwagę Sonica i zwabić go potem do pułapki. Sally i Dulcy poleciały szybko aby ostrzec Sonica, który w tym czasie biegł z Arim na swoich plecach do piramidy. Ari przekazał mu gogle, dzięki którym jeż mógł zobaczyć na swojej drodze wywoływane przez wibracje wiry. Sonicowi udało się je ominąć. Kiedy dotarli pod piramidę, Sonic miał wątpliwości, czy w tym miejscu cokolwiek się znajduje. Kiedy jeż nie patrzył, Ari wcisnął przycisk na swoim pilocie i z piramidy wyleciała mechaniczna głowa z zębami, która zaczęła ścigać Sonica. Jeż próbował przed nią uciec, ale ta wysunęła ze swojej paszczy przedłużenie w postaci mniejszej paszczy. Sonic uciekał przed robotem dookoła piramidy, aż zauważył nieco cieńszą warstwę gruntu. Jeż wykonał Super Spin i zakopał pod ziemią. Kiedy zębaty robot nadleciał, Sonic wyskoczył z ziemi i uderzył go z całym impetem. Robot zakręcił się i został unieszkodliwiony, zakopując się mimowolnie pod ziemię. Ari podszedł następnie do Sonica, który masował miejsce w które ugryzł go robot. Sally zauważyła Sonica i poganiała Dulcy, która coraz bardziej męczyła się lotem. Sonic zamierzał otworzyć drzwi do piramidy, ale Ari zatrzymał go i ostrzegł przed niebezpieczeństwem. Rzucił następnie o drzwi kamieniem, który się zdezintegrował. Ari potajemnie otworzył następnie drzwi swoim pilotem. Sonic zastanawiał się, skąd Ari wie tyle o tym miejscu, na co otrzymał odpowiedź, że jego wywiad dostarczył bardzo dobrych informacji. Sonic przeczuwał, że Ari będzie dla niego dobrym kompanem. Gdy bohaterowie weszli do środka, Sonic usłyszał głos Sally, która leciała na grzbiecie Dulcy. Jeż odwrócił się i chciał wyjść jej na spotkanie, ale Ari zamknął nagle drzwi. Dulcy próbowała zawrócić, ale zderzyła się wtedy z kamieniem i straciła przytomność. Na oczach Sally piramida przeistoczyła się wtedy w fortecę Robotnika. Sonic i Ari przemierzali korytarze wewnątrz bazy i natknęli się na telewizor, którego obraz śnieżył. Ari powiedział, że należy go naprawić, aby otworzyć kolejne drzwi. Sonic czekał, aż Ari wciśnie odpowiednią kombinację przycisków. Gdy to zrobił, otworzyły się drzwi do pomieszczenia, w którym znajdowali się uwięzieni Freedom Fighters. Sonic pobiegł aby ich uratować, ale wtedy zniknęli i okazali się hologramami. Ari przeprosił Sonica i zamknął go w pomieszczeniu za pomocą pilota. Sonic zaczął uderzać w drzwi i kazał Ariemu je otworzyć. Gdy obejrzał się za siebie, ujrzał wielki stół do pinballa i Doktora Robotnika na monitorze. Sally i Dulcy próbowały dostać się do środka. Podczas gdy Sally przeglądała Nicole, Dulcy założyła na siebie wielki magnes i uruchomiła go, choć Sally próbowała ją powstrzymać. Smoczyca uderzyła w drzwi bazy, do których przyciągnął ją magnes. Sally wyłączyła następnie urządzenie i pomogła Dulcy się ocknąć. Nicole podała jej następnie, że wejście do bazy jest niemożliwe. Po chwili drzwi otworzyła się i bohaterki pobiegły na bok. Zobaczyły, jak Ari wsiada do Hover Unit. Postanowiły za nim podążać, aby dowiedzieć się co z Soniciem. W trakcie lotu Dulcy uderzyła mocno swoim ogonem i odbiła się. a następnie przyczepiła Hover Unit, którym Ari leciał do Robotropolis. Doktor Robotnik powitał Sonica i przedstawił mu zasady gry, którą dla niego przygotował. Kazał Snively'emu włączyć światła. Snively zasugerował wtedy, aby od razu zniszczyć Sonica, ale Robotnik postanowił cieszyć się tą chwilą dłużej. Na jego polecenie Snively aktywował zderzaki, które zostały rozłożone na stole. Sonic został następnie podniesiony przez promień światła i zamknięto go w oszklonej kuli. Robotnik otworzył następnie przed Soniciem portal do Void - międzywymiarowy portal, który kiedyś stworzył. Jego właściwością było to, że ci którzy do niego wpadali, już nigdy nie wracali. Doktor wyjaśnił następnie zasady: portal będzie się zamykał, jeśli Sonic będzie zdobywał dla siebie punkty uderzając w swoje zderzaki. Robotnik będzie natomiast uzyskiwał punkty, jeśli Sonic uderzy w jego zderzaki. Jeż został następnie przyciągnięty przez sprężynę, która wystrzeliła go z dużą siłą. Jeż odbijał się po stole i uderzał w zderzaki Robotnika. W końcu jednak udało mu się zatrzymać i zdobyć wiele punktów dla siebie, uderzając we własne zderzaki. Portal zamknął się całkowicie, ale wtedy Robotnik powiedział, że była to tylko rozgrzewka. Ze stołu wysunął się flipper, który odbił Sonica w zderzaki Robotnika i portal znów zaczął się otwierać. Sonic wpadł na umieszczone w ziemi usta z zębami, z których wydobyło się zimne powietrze. Jeż i jego kula zostały zmrożone. Hologram Robotnika, trzymający kij do golfa, ukazał się wtedy Sonicowi i uderzył w jego kulę. Jeż poleciał daleko, ale udało mu się zatrzymać i ochłodzić. Wrócił następnie do zdobywania dla siebie punktów, dopóki Robotnik nie wypuścił Swat-botów w latających pojazdach. Zaczęły one ścigać jeża, ale ten zwabił je do jednego z flipperów. Sonic wykorzystał go do odbicia każdego ze Swat-botów, które wpadły do portalu i już nie wróciły. Przeraziło to Robotnika, ale przerwało mu przybycie Ariego, który domagał się uwolnienia swoich Freedom Fighters, zgodnie z umową za dostarczenie Sonica do pułapki. Sally i Dulcy podsłuchiwały rozmowę z szybu wentylacyjnego. Na polecenie Sally Dulcy zaczęła nabierać powietrza. Robotnik w tym czasie kazał Snively'emu przyprowadzić przyjaciół Ariego. Przybyli oni w eskorcie dwóch Swat-botów, lecz zrobotyzowani. Ari wściekł się za to, że Robotnik złamał ich umowę. Doktor odesłał go do robotyzacji. Sally kazała Dulcy, aby pospieszyła się. W końcu smoczyca nabrała tyle powietrza, że pod jej ciężarem zawaliła się krata szybu wentylacyjnego. Dulcy wylądowała tuż przed Robotnikiem i zamroziła go swoim oddechem, podobnie jak Snively'ego. Swat-boty porzuciły Ariego i zamierzały pojmać intruzów. Ari jednak zniszczył je swoją szarżą i podziękował Sally. W tym czasie Sonic zdobył dla siebie wiele punktów, uderzając w swoje zderzaki, co zamknęło portal. Jeż był jednak bardzo zmęczony i chciał się uwolnić. Wtedy jednak odmrożony Robotnik wysunął jeszcze więcej flipperów, które zaczęły odbijać jeża do złych zderzaków, otwierając portal ponownie. Sally, Dulcy i Ari przylecieli pod fortecę ukradzionym statkiem. Sally zamierzała wyciągnąć magnes, ale Ari zabrał go i pobiegł do drzwi. Sally chciała go zatrzymać, ale Ari powiedział jej, aby została, ponieważ drzwi mają system zabezpieczeń. Ari otworzył je za pomocą pilota i wbiegł do środka. Sonic przestał być na chwilę odbijany przez flippery i wyciągnął pierścień, którym zamierzał uratować się z trudnej sytuacji. Flipper odbił go jednak i przerwał wykorzystywanie mocy pierścienia. Zanim Sonic wpadł do portalu, zjawił się Ari i przyciągnął zamkniętego w kuli jeża za pomocą magnesu. Wyjaśnił następnie całe nieporozumienie. Sonic wybaczył mu i przyciągnął do siebie pierścień, a następnie powiedział, aby przygotował się do wyłączenia magnesu. Jeż rozpędził się dzięki mocy pierścienia i zniszczył kulę, po tym jak Ari wyłączył magnes. Jeż zyskał również na tyle siły, że udało mu się zniszczyć niemal cały stół do gry w pinballa. Widząc, że Sonic zużył moc pierścienia, Robotnik włączył odliczanie do eksplozji portalu i rozłączył się. Po chwili portal otworzył się i zaczął zasysać do środka wszystko w zasięgu. Ari został niemal zassany, ale Sonic złapał go w ostatnim momencie. Ari kazał Sonicowi znaleźć innych Freedom Fighters, którzy poszukiwali Sally. Wspomniał także o liście jej ojca, po czym został zassany przez portal. Sonicowi udało się uciec na zewnątrz, gdzie czekały na niego Sally i Dulcy. Forteca Robotnika została całkowicie zassana przez portal, który wkrótce rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Sally pocieszyła Sonica, mówiąc mu że może uda im się znaleźć sposób na przywrócenie Ariego, który uratował Sonica. Po powrocie do Knothole, Sonic opowiedział Sally o liście jej ojca. Sally przypuszczała, że mogli się na niej znajdować inni Freedom Fighters. Sonic zażartował z niej, wspominając że to ona nie ufała Ariemu. Jeż został jednak przez nią wyśmiany. Sally wyszła na chwilę i Sonic chciał zbadać urządzenie, które zostawiła przed komputerem. Gdy jeż wcisnął znajdujący się na nim przycisk, został porażony przez prąd. Przeraził się, kiedy przejrzał się w lustrze i zobaczył, że prąd zniszczył jego fryzurę. Sally wróciła potem i zaśmiała się z tego, co spotkało Sonica. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Sally *Nicole *Rotor *Antoine Depardieu *Bunnie Rabbot *Dulcy *Ari *Doktor Robotnik *Snively *Swat-bot Ciekawostki *Jest to pierwszy odcinek serialu, w którym Sally nosi swoją kamizelkę, a Rotor pojawia się ze zmienionym wyglądem i aktorem głosowym. *Poczynając od tego odcinka, na napisach końcowych wyświetlają się teraz klatki z poszczególnych fragmentów danego odcinka. *Kiedy Rotor pierwszy raz pojawia się w tym odcinku, nuci utwór Lot Walkirii Ryszarda Wagnera. *Adaptacja odcinka ukazała się w noweli Sonic the Hedgehog: Friend or Foe?, którą napisał Michael Teitelbaum. Pominięto w niej kwestie głębszej mitologii serialu, a zamiast portalu do Void, pojawiła się czarna dziura, do której Ari nie został zassany. *Wielki stół do pinballa, który pojawia się w tym odcinku, może być nawiązaniem do gry Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball.